Girls and Their Autobots: Family
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: Post ROTF Part one of a three party story. Have you ever had one of those days. A day that changes your life forever. Madison dose when she meets a unlikely friend. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers if I did Bay wouldn't have killed Jazz in the first movie. They are owned by Hasbro . This is my first Transformers fan fiction so be nice if I get something wrong suggestions and reviews are welcome. Happy reading

Girls and Their Autobots: Chapter 1

By Clifjumpersfangirl

The outskirts of Buchanan Va

Webster defines Rural as of or relating to the country, country people or life, or agriculture . To **Madison** Smith rural meant boring, uninteresting, and humdrum. The nineteen year old sat on the hood of her 2010 victory red Camaro and sighed. She had driven up to the lookout to to do some stargazing and finish her Astronomy lab work but the weather wasn't cooperating with her. The cloud cover that was obstructing her view of the nigh sky hadn't broken yet and it was getting late. That's the last time I trust the weather man she thought as she reach down and petted the prone from that was lying at her feet. The fawn boxer looked up at her snorted and went back to sleep.

"Come on Bruno,"She said as she got up, walked over to the passenger side door and opened it"time to go home." Neither the girl or the dog noticed the brief flash of light as they left the lookout and headed down the mountain.

Autobot headquarters:Tranquility, NV

Major Will Lennox was enjoying some down time. He had just bought a copy of The Hunt for Red October, a six pack of Coca-Cola and a big bag of peanut M&Ms. As he settled in to one of the human sized recliners and sighed. This is heaven he thought as he opened a soda and started to read his book. He got half way through the first chapter when he was jolted out of his self induced bliss by loud metallic footsteps. No rest for the wicked he though as he put the cap back on his soda and sat upright.

"Whatca doing?" Jolt said as he walked in front of the Air Force Major.

"I was trying to relax" Will said as he got up from his chair. The blue bot looked confused. Will knew that look and it usually involved an argument over his choice of snacks. Will rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Jolt buddy, Coke and M&M's are my only vices since Ironhide baned Jello, potato chips and beer*. Please don't ruin it for me!!! OK?"

" Yes sir." Jolt said said as he saluted Will "We got a report from NORAD last night we had four reports of strange meteorites. Two made planet fall in upstate New York. Luckily Bumblebee was visiting Sam at collage and confirmed that they where friendly. Prowl and Sunstreaker will be joining us as soon as they can. The other two where located outside a small town in Virgina. We haven't been able to confirm there status yet." Will smiled and said "Jolt get everyone to the hanger for a mission briefing" he had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

*A/N please read 'They're Eating What!' by Playingwithpuppies06 and Eating Habits by D. Huynh . They explain the whole junk food war thing that Will is referring to :D I got my first chapter done I'm so excited. Sorry if is too short I will try and get the second chapter up soon. Please Review I am a novice writer and I need all the feed back I can get.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers They are owned by Hasbro,

Girls and Their Autobots Family:

By Clifjumpersfangirl

He watched as the indigenous life form drove off. Part of him was glad to see the little femme go and part of him wished she had stayed. His right side had gotten banged up when he had landed, and his cannon was useless. He needed to find a place to hide and heal but a Decepticon femme was hot on his trail. He had to get moving or she would catch up to him and permanently off line him. #Bee if your out there I really need some help. # he transmitted. The red and black Autobot transformed in to his alt mode and started down the road. He had driven for a couple of hours when he realized he was lost. Slag it Cilffjumper how could you be so stupid he thought as he transformed and walked into the forest. He found a cave that was big enough for him to recharge in and crawled into it. He tried to find a position that didn't cause his injuries to throb in pain and drifted off.

His nightmares where all the same. It was their sparkday and they where helping their older sister complete a puzzle.

"Zeenana I need a blue piece" he said

She giggled and handed him a blue puzzle piece "Try this one Jumper. How are you doing Bee do you need any help?" The yellow bot just shook his head and kept working on his part of the puzzle.

"Where did my younglings run off too? "A baritone voice said as it entered the room. The three young bots climbed up onto the couch and waited for their mech parental unit to find them. They jumped when he said " I can't find them any where. I think I'll sit down on the couch and figure out where they went"

"NO squish Bee!!!" The yellow bot yelled as he looked up to see the big blue mech that had leaned over the back of the couch. The blue mech just laughed and picked up the little yellow bot, walked around the couch and sat down. It was the time spent together that made him happy, but that was shattered when the black red eyed monster came.

"Megatron sends his regards Prime." The monster said with a smirk.

The last thing that he saw was a blur of blue as his parental unit dove to cover him and his siblings.

He jolted awake, his chronometer showed that a breem had pasted and most of the damage had been repaired. Things were looking up at least he wouldn't be defenseless if he was attacked. He slowly made his way back to the road and transformed, and started to head west. He was so intent on leaving that he didn't notice the black Jeep that was fallowing him.

A/N Reviews are loved chapter three is in the works and I should have it ready to post soon :D


End file.
